


Cheesy Ukulele Music

by anotherfandomanotherobsession



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfandomanotherobsession/pseuds/anotherfandomanotherobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker was about to do possibly the stupidest thing he’d ever done in his life. </p>
<p>Well, maybe that was an overstatement, but he still couldn’t believe that he was actually going to do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesy Ukulele Music

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing tuckington, my apologies if they are a bit ooc. This is also for thegeekyqueen on tumblr who is literal tuckington trash.

Tucker was about to do possibly the stupidest thing he’d ever done in his life. 

Well, maybe that was an overstatement, but he still couldn’t believe that he was actually going to do this. 

He convinced himself it shouldn’t be too hard, it was only a progression of seven different chords and the lyrics essentially repeated themselves, but, goddamn, he was so afraid he’d fuck it up somehow like he always managed to do. 

Tucker had been practicing for weeks, and finally decided that he had perfected this little cheesy song. He picked up the ukulele, took a deep breath, oh yeah he was definitely going to regret this, and went out of their bedroom to go find Wash. 

\---------

Wash had been sitting on the couch playing with one of their cats, Skylar, who was incredibly determined on catching the laser.

Tucker couldn’t help but smile at the two of them; Wash appeared to be so at ease, peaceful even, a rare sight to see.

He walked over and plopped down on the couch next to Wash, leaned in next to his ear and whispered, “I have a little surprise for you.”

Wash glared back at him, setting the laser pointer down, “At least I know it’s not your dick- you’d never call that thing little.”

Tucker leaned back and pouted, “Aww, c’mon Wash. This is meant to be romantic you know.”

Wash raised his eyebrows, “You? Romantic? Who are you and what have you done with Tucker?”

Tucker rolled his eyes and stood up, still holding the ukulele, “Fine, never mind, it was dumb anyways.” He turned and began to head back to their room, almost relieved that Wash was being a dick so he wouldn’t have to do this cheesy shit. 

Before he could get too far, he felt Wash grab his empty-handed arm and pull him back down to the couch. “I- I’m sorry. What’s the ‘surprise’ you have for me? I’m guessing it has something to do with the ukulele?”

Tucker wasn’t expecting that; fuck man he thought he was off the hook. He anxiously rubbed the back of his neck and felt his cheeks grow warm. “I-it’s nothing. It’s stupid. It doesn’t matter.”

Wash scrunched up his eyebrows at this and grabbed Tucker’s hand, “I’m sure it’s not as stupid as you think it is.”

Tucker looked at Wash; fuck, he was making his signature puppy-dog face, how could he say no to that?

He sighed, “Okay, but I need both my hands for this.” Tucker gestured to his hand that was still clasped in his boyfriend’s. 

Wash smiled and pulled his hand away, resting his head against the back of the couch, watching Tucker intently. 

Tucker took a deep breath, and, was about to start singing, but instead he interrupted himself. “Promise not to laugh, okay?”

Wash nodded attentively, “I promise.”

“Fuck it,” Tucker breathed, and he finally began to play and sing. 

“Wise man say only fools rush in…”

Wash’s eyes widened in surprise when he realized the song Tucker was singing, not to mention, Tucker had an amazing voice; how come he had never heard him sing before?

“Like a river flows, surely to the sea…”

For Tucker, he was just amazed that he hadn’t somehow fucked up yet. Typically he didn’t get too nervous in front of others, but holy fuck his heart was pounding at a thousand miles per hour right now. He was confident that he was visibly shaking as well. 

Wash, on the other hand, was trying to keep himself from crying. This was quite literally the most romantic thing anyone had done for him, let alone the most romantic thing Tucker had done for him. 

“Take my hand take my whole life too,  
For I can't help falling in love with you,  
For I can't help falling in love with you.”

Tucker, finally feeling relieved that the whole cliché bullshit thing was over, quickly set the ukulele down on the coffee table and nervously began tapping his fingers on his thighs; definitely avoiding eye contact with Wash; how the fuck do you start a conversation after that? 

Wash was speechless, silent tears streaming down his face; trying to find the right words to articulate the feelings he had towards Tucker right now. He decided that, in the end, actions spoke louder than words.

He scooted closer to Tucker and grabbed his chin to turn his face towards him. Tucker’s eyes grew worried when noticed that Wash had been crying, he was about to ask what he had done wrong, but that was when Wash closed the space between them with a kiss. 

It wasn’t a hot, fiery kiss like the kind Tucker had been used to; then again, he typically initiated the kisses in the relationship. No, this kiss was filled with love, and compassion; not to mention incredibly gentle, almost as if Wash was afraid he’d hurt him if he pushed any further. 

Finally, Wash pulled away, wrapping his arms around Tucker’s neck to press their foreheads together. “Thank you.”

Tucker certainly wasn’t expecting this kind of reaction and reached his hand out to cup Wash’s face, tenderly wiping away some of the tears with his thumb. “I love you, Wash.”

Wash grinned upon hearing this. Fuck. That sounded too cheesy, Tucker hurriedly gathered his composure, “I mean, uh, I didn’t know my voice would be so good that it would move you to tears.”

Wash smiled and placed his head in the crook of Tucker’s neck. “Well, you surely know how to kill the mood.”

Tucker felt his cheeks begin to burn, “Listen, I-I’m not used to doing this romantic stuff…but at least I know how to keep the mood alive in the bedroom.”

Wash laughed at that, “Yeah, it’s the only reason I keep you around.”

Tucker was pleased that he could manage to make Wash laugh, and, somehow, pulled him up into his lap and slowly began to run his fingers through his hair.

Tucker sighed, “Seriously though, I do love you.”

Wash looked at Tucker and pressed a quick kiss against his lips. 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to check out my tumblr: theobsessedempress.tumblr.com


End file.
